Elisabeth Black
by what.it.takes
Summary: A Ministry experiment, biological daughter of Regulus Black. She's at Hogwarts with the next gen. And with them, things can never be boring. ON HIATUS; being rewritten. :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. There. This is basically just an overview, all pics of characters and their outfits are on my profile. **

Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley might have been friends outside of classes, quidditch games, and common rooms. But Elisabeth Black was his friend through it all. Daughter of Regulus and Lillian Black, who was truthfully an experiment from the ministry if they could make kids from dead people's magical essence. So far, she was the only non-faulty one. And even that wasn't true. She had a condition where certain spells drained her energy very easily. Smart, but not overly so. Pretty? More like plain. Even she admitted it. She had slightly curly dark brown hair, lightly tanned skin with freckles, average height and figure. Her eyes were the only pretty thing, in her view, they were big, and a golden hazel framed by her long dark lashes.

She lived with muggle-born foster parents in Ireland, and was sorted into Slytherin after much thinking on the sorting hat's part. She was friends with Lillian (Anne) Boot (a Ravenclaw in her year,) Bradley Bletchley (a fellow Slytherin in her year,) and Jakkob Kirke (a Gryffindor in her year.) But, Scorpius Malfoy had to be her best friend, when he wasn't around Rose Weasley, that is. Rose Weasley and Elizabeth hated each other with a passion. But, the only person Elisabeth hated more than Rose, had to be Candice Schaeffer. In her year, her house.

**Chapter 1: **

So, there I was in my compartment with Anne, Bradley and Jakkob, thinking this year might actually go well. Maybe be a bit more normal. However, we're fourteen year olds, when has anything ever been normal?

Anyways, Anne was going on and on about how her summer in France was so wonderful and how many guys she met there. I was informing her of the drama going on in my neighborhood, which just so happens to have my house, Scorpius' house, Bradley's house and Candice's house in it. Along with a few other high up pureblood family's homes. My parents (though muggle-born,) are very rich. I told her about how Scorp and I hung out a lot over the summer, and how then Rose had to come over and ruin it all. I didn't tell her that I might have a small crush on Scorp, however. Just a tiny one. So, everything was normal, the girls gossiping and the guys talking about this years quidditch season. Until the, as Anne and I dubbed them, Terrific Trio, come in. They're popular, have the looks, the fame, the money. Rose Weasley, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy.

Now, don't get me wrong, Scorpius is welcome in the compartment. Heck, Al's almost one of us as well. Rose, however. She just doesn't have the material. Yea, she's snooty, uppity and bitchy. But she's also a goody-goody suck up. And, she doesn't date. It's pretty obvious that she likes Scorp, I mean even he's noticed. Unluckily, though, Scorp doesn't mind. He says she nice, pretty, smart, famous, good blood (not muggle-born so his father wouldn't have to object about that,) and she's a good friend. Scorp dates, a lot. Most of them are blonde, full figured, really short or really tall, dumb, and in any house. However, he has been with his share of redheads. And what's sickening to me right now, is the way he doesn't see that she hates me. He completely ignores the fact that we hate each other.

So, we're walking back up to Hogwarts (because some priss ^coughrosecough^ wouldn't change into her robes with the guys there and Scorp made Al and I wait with them. So, the boys were walking ahead of us, and I let myself fall behind. She smiled sweetly at Scorp when he looked back, before glaring at me when he turned around.

"Listen, bitch, keep your hands off him." She hissed at me. I raised my eyebrows at her calling me a bitch. Really?

"Down lion." I said, smirking. Two could play at the 'lets be catty' game. She glared at me.

"He's mine," she hissed possessively, "And he would never like you."

"Well hun, if you haven't realized this yet, theres the rule bros before hoes and sisters before misters. We're best friends and I think those rules apply. And, I don't know why you think he would see anything in you..." I trailed off, looking her up and down sceptically. She glared at me before prancing up to Scorp.

"Scorpy," she whined, hanging on him, "Elisabeth's being mean." She pouted.

"Well, Rose," he started, "being nice isn't exactly a trait associated with Slytherins." He remarked. I smirked at her from Albus' other side. Al elbowed me in the ribs and gave me a look. He knew his cousin was bitchy to me, but stayed neutral. I looked at him innocently and he rolled his eyes.

"But Scorpy," Rose continued to whine, "Tell her to stop! She hates me because I'm prettier and better than her at everything." At that I snorted. She glared at me. "What are you _snorting_ about, Black?" She hissed.

I had the superior Slytherin look down to pat, and this was where I put it on, carelessly looking down at my nails.

"Well, I've blocked every shot you've ever taken against me in Quidditch (I was the proud keeper for Slytherin,) I have better grades than you in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Potions. Not to mention that I've been on way more dates, and had way more boyfriends than you." I listed off. "And I didn't know that frizzy red hair, pasty skin and plain brown eyes constituted as pretty." I added. Her eyes watered and Scorp glared at me.

"That was low, Elisabeth." He never used my full name unless he was super mad at me. I rolled my eyes.

"How's Lily doing, Al?" I asked.

"Good, but you know you almost described her when you described Rose, then called her ugly." He told me, eyebrows raised.

"No!" I exclaimed, "Lily's hair is shiny and a dark red, and she has pretty bright brown eyes that almost have a sheen of gold over them. And Lily has a tan, and she's absolutely adorable." I gushed, I loved Al's little sister. He grinned, and I could tell he was excited for his baby sis to be starting her 2nd year. Rose glared.

"Aren't you going to stand up for me Al?" She snapped at her cousin. He shrugged.

You're a big girl Rose, you can take care of yourself."

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, sadly. Only my own characters and plot. Please review, it's important to me that I get feedback, of any kind. **

**Chapter 2:**

It's been just under three weeks since school started, and everything in running smoothly. Monday and Wednesday I have Potions with Ravenclaw, Transfiguration with Hufflepuff, Charms with Ravenclaw and Ancient Runes with all 4th years. Tuesday and Thursday I have Arithmancy with Hufflepuffs, DADA with Gryffindors, Astronomy with Gryffindors and Care of Magical Creatures with Hufflepuffs. Friday I have Herbology with Gryffindor then free periods.

Friday I have two periods with Scorpius without his stalker (AKA Rose.) That and the classes that don't include Gryffindor. Quidditch had just started back up, and Terrie Nott (our star chaser) was the new captain. And, he had already scheduled practice nearly every night of the week, except Thursday when I had Astronomy charts to fill out anyways.

"Mudblood." I spoke to the door, watching as it swung open. I immediately collapsed in one of the silver and green couches in the common room, dumping my bag on the floor. It was a Monday. I hated Mondays. And, it didn't help that all the teachers had assigned a ton of homework. Scorpius grinned at me, he wasn't taking Ancient Runes, and knew he wouldn't have Arithmancy, Astronomy, or Care of Magical Creatures since he wasn't taking those. I scowled before starting on my three foot Ancient Runes essay on the difference of Egypt's eras runes.

****

These days it felt like miss redheaded bitch was everywhere. In the library while Scorp and I were trying to study, in the kitchens when we went for our weekly midnight snack, by the lake when we went for our annual (freezing) swim in the lake. She came when we went trick-or-treating in Hogsmead (sneaking out after the feast,) and she even came when we went to go ice skating on the lake on the 1st of November, when it had been snowing for a week. I just hoped she wouldn't ruin my birthday. I'm actually too young to be in the year I'm in, but I was an exception. My birthday's the twenty-eighth of November.

Today, we were in Hogsmead and it was six days until my birthday (which fell on a Friday.) Scorp and his Gryffindor buddies decided to join Anne, Bradley, Jakkob and I today. Things have to be exciting. Of course, Anne (who hates Rose just a tad bit less than me, but is better than controlling it,) had already whispered a bunch of rude comments at Rose. Scorp and his buds just didn't hear her. Haha, I love having evil friends. But, you know, I never have understood why everyone thinks Slytherins are so evil. I mean, yes we have our moments, but still.

I mean, Hufflepuffs are actually pretty mean. They start rumors and whisper behind your back. Then they comfort you and spill all the secrets you've told them. And Ravenclaws? They use their knowledge for bad. I swear. And their smart-ness gives them the upper hand with pranks and what people will or won't realize. So, why do we get blamed?

So, everything was going fine, until Honeydukes. When Al was an idiot, and decided to buy me a sugar quill. And then give it to me in front of Rose. Idiot. Not that I blame him for liking me or anything, just kidding. And do you have any idea how _awkward_ it got? After Rose's explosion and Al's not quite straight out but pretty obvious confession of liking me (giving candy paired with stuttering and blushing,) we tried to go on like it was normal.

Good news: I have a good Slytherin mask that doesn't show what I'm feeling.

Bad news: Al doesn't. Poor boy was blushing cherry red the whole time.

Other bad news: Al suddenly sees the need to defend me from Rose. What is going on in that boy's head?

In other words: Al 3 Elisabeth = DISASTER! ! !

I mean, and so close to my birthday, too! I know, I know, it sounds really selfish. And, it's not like Al isn't cute or anything. It's just, well...It's Al. We've been friends for a while and that's all I can really see him as. He's more of a brother than a lover. Hehe, that sounds cool. I'll put that phrase in my book that I will eventually write some day about how twisted love and life are. Of course, that book will be published long since everyone is dead and gone (Except me.)

Not to mention that Al is very awkward._** VERY **_awkward. Yes, so hooray for me. I have my best friend's best friend in love with me instead of my best friend. That could get confusing. Cause Al's one of my best friend too... Whatever...Why does this even bother me that much? Cause it's Scorp's friend? Cause Scorp didn't seem really bothered by it? I'm hopeless...

**Please, please, please review! If I can get three or more than I'll write an extra chapter next, I promise! And, tell me if you want any Elisabeth/Albus action.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: To clear things up, the into says that Elisabeth was actually a ministry experiment, basically just with her parents' DNA. I'll go more into it later, though. **

**PS: lots of thanks to_ Lissa Wonderland _for reviewing! **

I groaned as someone jumped on my bed. I grudgingly brought my head up from under a pile of pillows and all my blankets that I was burrowed under. I saw a flash of pink hair and was tackled in a hug.

"Lacey, why the hell did you wake me up at eight?" I asked the tiny Slytherin girl who was a year below me. She smiled sweetly.

"Because, all my friends are hanging out with their boyfriends and I don't have a boyfriend and you don't either and I heard from Scorpius that Albus likes you and that you found out yesterday and figured that we needed a girls day of fun!" She, amazingly, said it all in one breathe. I wonder why she was put in Slytherin. I was then dragged out of bed and thrown into the shower (with my clothes on, mind you,) and drenched with icy water.

After that wonderful shower, Lacey proceeded to shove me into some tight jeans, my favorite ugg boots, a cute v-neck green t-shirt and a black jacket. She then threw a silver scarf at me and put my hair down, did my makeup and dragged me out the door and down to breakfast. Al was already down there with Scorp and Bradley.

I ate breakfast _very_ fast and tried to ignore Al staring at me while Lacey snickered at my discomfort.

"Wanna come ice skating with us, boys?" The evil little demon asked sweetly. Ah yes, that was why she was in Slytherin. They all nodded and soon we were on the lake. Lacey and I were obviously the best at it, though Scorp wasn't far behind us in skill. I almost forgot about Al liking me.

It was a beautiful white and blue world of spinning and sliding and twirling and doing tricks. Ice skating took all of my concentration and hard work. I couldn't wait for Christmas, I would go back to training for figure skating and ballet and would be in one competition. I was really looking forward to being back on the ice in the glittering dresses, beautiful music, sparkling dresses and flashing lights. That was what I lived for. But, until Christmas, I had to live with the Lake.

We spent almost the whole day there, and trooped back up to the castle with aching legs right before dinner. While changing out of my wet clothes, I caught my reflection in a mirror. This was the real me. Cheeks flushed with pink from the frostbitten wind, lips slightly chapped, hair tousled from the wind, eyes sparkling. This was how I always wanted to be.

****

Dinner tasted especially delicious after a day of exercise, cold, fun and no lunch. Dessert was heavenly with apple pie, caramel ice cream and a cup of hot cider. We then, sleepily trudged down to the dungeons. I don't remember much, but I think I collapsed from exhaustion on the way back; but when I woke up, I was on the couch in the common room with my head on Al's lap. I yawned and sat up, ruffling my hair (hopefully) back into place.

"She's finally awake!" Scorp declared dramatically. I rolled my eyes at him. Such a drama queen.

"We're playing truth or dare, spin the bottle version." Lacey informed me. "You spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on has to tell the truth, do the dare or kiss the person who spun it. Then that person spins it." she explained. I rolled my eyes again. I seemed to be doing that a lot...

"I know what that it, Lacey." I snapped. She gave me a look. I glared. Brat.

I was shoved to the floor and commanded to sit down, and Al shortly joined me. Scorp spun the bottle and it landed on Rose (whom I had just noticed was there.) She looked at him, considering.

"Dare." She said simply. Scorp got his 'thinking face' on, which I think looked pretty stupid but...

**Review please! And, once again, I need to know if anybody want a bit of Albus/Elisabeth romance in here. I know people are reading and just not reviewing. So please take a few seconds and click on the Review button.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter, sadly. Lots of thanks to BlueRose22 for her review of the last chapter!**

"I dare you to...go get me food from the kitchen." I sighed, putting my face in my hands. Scorp was such a loser when it came to dares. Rose smirked.

"I don't wanna do the dare." She said sweetly. I rolled my eyes. Such a slut. Scorp made a face and she practically jumped on him and started kissing him fiercely. I turned to Lacey.

"It really looks like she's trying to eat his face off." I told her, making my voice sound like I was marveling at the sight before us. Lacey giggled and nodded. "And look at all that drool." I continued, Al trying not to laugh.

Scorp finally pushed Rose off of him with a loud exclamation of "Geez woman!" Which sent the rest of us into fits of laughter. Rose looked extremely hurt, which only fueled my snickering.

We tried to continue, but every time we would burst into giggles. Rose had finally had enough and, muttering angrily, spun the bottle. It landed on me. Instead of acting scared and gulping like Lacey might have done if I had spun the bottle on her, I smiled and wave my fingers at Weasley. She looked pissed.

"Truth or Dare, Black?" She asked me. I smirked again, knowing it infuriated her.

"Dare." I said simply, challenging her with my eyes.

"I dare you to (dun dun dun...) kiss Albus." She said, looking proud. Oh, like I didn't see that coming. Gryffindors are slowly losing their potential every day. So sad.

I rolled my eyes, grabbed Al by the front of his shirt, placed a kiss on his lips and shoved him back. Aren't I so nice? The poor boy looked dazed with his eyes glazed over and a blush staining his cheeks crimson. I reached out and spun the stupid bottle. I mean, we're witches and wizards, why do we even need to use a bottle? Why not a broom, or a wand or something? A licorice wand! That's a great idea, then you could eat it at the end of the game!

It landed on Lacey, who had no qualms about kissing other girls if the dare was too bad. Though, I was pleased to see fear shining in her eyes. I smirked, feeling my eyes light up. Oh the possibilities...

"Truth or Dare, Lacey dear?" I asked sweetly.

"D-dare." she stuttered out. I grinned.

"Lacey, I dare you to knock on Professor Slughorn's door and tell him there's moaning from the boy's dorm." I said with a wicked grin. "And you can only go in that tiny black tank top and shorts set." I added.

****

The night was spent playing truth or dare. And much kissing ensued. Rose and Lacey ended up kissing after Lacey was dared to streak down to the Black Lake and go skinny dipping. Al and Scorp kissed after Al didn't want to kiss Lacey. That set Lacey into a fit of laughter that he was scared to kiss her. And, Lacey, the little devil, dared Scorp to kiss me. And he did. Insert sigh. Best kiss of my life. Al looked quite put out and mad. I wonder if Scorp knows that I like him now, I was pretty out of it after the kiss.

I stumbled up the Slytherin girl's stairs after that and collapsed on my bed, falling into dreams where that kiss happened outside of a dare. Dreams that included me going on several dates with Scorp, and eventually him asking me out. Insert another sigh. If only those dreams were reality...

**Okay, so let me know how it was. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. Hope the fact that this one's up so quick, and is a bit longer, makes up for the fact that the last chapter was short! Once again, thanks to _BlueRose22 _for the review!**

I guess I'm lucky my life was never too complicated. I mean, look at Harry Potter. His parents dead, lived with neglectful aunt and uncle, went through sudden fame and surprises, a bunch of other stuff happens, he defeats dark lord. Now _thats _complicated. And, Scorp's dad's life wasn't exactly easy, either. I mean, I've had a pretty average life (since falling in love with your best friend is normal according to "Witch Weekly.") Yeah, a few things have been screwy, but no body gets a perfect life. Except maybe Rose Weasley, but she was just brutally rejected by the guy she's hopelessly in love with. I'm not sure if "Witch Weekly" classifies _that _as normal.

I guess I'm having a reflection on my life moment because of this year. Everything has suddenly gone topsy-turvy and I've been thrown through so many loop holes I'm not sure which way is up and which is down. I mean, being in love with your best friend sounds complicated enough, as does having a mortal enemy (Rose Weasley.) Then throw in that your _other_ best friend is in love with you, an evil master-mind of a little girl (AKA Lacey,) and the newest addition to my circus-life: one of my first ever enemies that's not Rose Weasley. Regina Everhart. The one person on the planet who has a chance at hating Rose Weasley more than I do. Her father was once a nameless Death Eater. Then Rose's dad put him in jail. Rose and Sidney have been enemies since they started here.

Regina was never great friends with me. She has long platinum blonde hair, alabaster skin, pale blue eyes, and a graceful, almost regal, build. She was one of the popular, pretty Slytherin girls in her first few years. By her third year, she had gained the title of "Slytherin Princess" and was well on her way to become the "Slytherin Queen" in her seventh year. Of course, for some abysmal reason, she had always seen me as her only competition for the title.

And, I won't lie, it's not like I don't want to be Slytherin Queen, it's almost the biggest honor there is, if you're a Slytherin. I know Rose has Gryffindor Queen in the bag, that's a given because of who her daddy is. But, because Regina saw me as competition, she always ignored or tried to be mean to me. Yes, I have the grades, I'm on the Quidditch team, teachers tend to like me, my Head of House likes me, and I am everything a Slytherin should be. Pureblood, cunning, sly, ambitious, sarcastic, driven, stubborn, intelligent and better than everyone else. But, Regina has most of those things.

And why is she an addition to my life all of a sudden? Because she's decided that she wants me on her side. Against Rose. And she wants revenge. Rose has done a lot of things to spite Regina, besides the family feud. Rose has purposely told teachers things that Regina has, and sometimes hasn't, done to get her in trouble. She's also spread rumors about Regina, told Regina's boyfriends lies to make them break up with her, and done a bunch of crap. 

Of course, Regina fought back, too. But even if what Rose got back was worse, it was done in the sake of revenge. And revenge is always necessary and just. So, of course I told her I'd help her.

****

I have to say, the world should watch out. Gina (my nickname for her) and I should've been a team way longer ago. I mean, we're both practically geniuses, and together? Evil laughing ensues. Just watch your back.

So, Rose got a makeover at the last Hogsmead trip. She got her nails done, a new wardrobe, hair straightened and made more manageable and died a darker red, almost a maroon. She got her eyes changed to a clear blue, and her eye lashes permanently lengthened, darkened and thickened. She got a weight loss potion to get rid of her baby fat (I called it pudge one time,) and a bunch of potions to make her freckles go away. Not to mention a bunch of makeup. Gina and I decided that it was time to put our plan in motion.

**The Plan**

**Part 1:**

**Slowly slip weight gaining potions into her juice and food each day. She'll slowly gain pounds. Replace weight loss potion with weight gain potion. Now she'll definitely gain weight. Replace her expensive hair dying shampoos and non-frizz conditioners with ones that take out all the dye and reverse your hair to it's natural condition (for Rose this means bright red, frizzy and unmanageable.) **

**Part 2:**

**Change out her makeup so it does the reverse effect of what it's used for. Exp: mascara will deplete, bleach and shorten her eyelashes. Then change her clothes so they slowly shrink while she's getting fatter. Start giving her a potion that makes her hungry all the time. Soon she'll be eating so much the weight gain potions won't be necessary.**

**Part 3:**

**Watch as everything in her life falls apart and laugh. Muahahaha. Slytherins Rock!**

Yes. As you can see, our plan cannot go wrong. And we're putting it in motion tomorrow morning. I must go to sleep early tonight to I can wake up early to watch tomorrow.

However, even after a shower and a bit of reading, I can't fall asleep. And no, I'm not guilty. I feel no empathy for Rose Weasley. Actually, I'm more worried about what will happen if anyone finds out. Here are a few scenarios:

get expelled.

are suspended for the rest of the year and come back next year, shamed and stupid.

one finds out.

I like number three, personally, but... I pulled out a fairy tale book to help me fall asleep. However, it plagues me with images of boots trying to eat me, evil rabbits and enchanted objects that people give you so they can kill you.

**Reviews? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: To all, if you haven't seen it on my profile, I now have a website for my account on fanfiction and polyvore it's _followfanfics (dot) weebly (dot) com _Please check it out, and more importantly, review after reading this chapter. :) Oh, and I obviously don't own HP. I mean, my writing's not anywhere near _that _good. **

**Chapter 6:**

So, we woke up extra early and snuck down to the kitchens to get the house elves to put the stuff in her food and drink. Muahaha. Just thinking about it makes me cackle evilly. In my head of course, otherwise people might start to think that I'm an evil psychopath and that would be bad for my image. Which, now that I think about it, doesn't really exist. I have tried to make sure I'm not suer popular and well-known. Yes, everyone in Slytherin knows me, and I think a few 'Puffs do too. But that's it outside of my groups of friends.

Breakfast planning went seamlessly, and I watched as she pigged out on her food, expecting for her weight loss charms to work like normal. I almost burst into snickers. Everyone looked at me oddly when Gina and I sat together, whispering at breakfast. I just rolled my eyes and ignored them. Gina had a bit of a harder time, especially when her friends came over and started questioning her. She just answered

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Best line I've heard all day. And we really were getting to be quite good friends in the little time we knew each other. And who said there can't be two Slytherin Queens? I brought this up and she smiled.

"That's actually a good idea!" She exclaimed. We decided to ask Slughorn about it after our mission was complete. Which would hopefully be soon.

So, we're going to our first class of the day when She sits on my left, and there's an empty seat on my right. It's with Gryffindor, so I thought Bradley would sit next to me. He went to, but Al slipped into the seat a second before he did. Dangit.

"Hey Ella." He greeted me with a smile. I nodded in his direction and pulled out some parchment, a quill and ink.

I then began to scribble down and copy the notes on the board. Transfiguration was getting easier and easier each year. I kept getting notes from Bradley, to which I would quickly scribble back a reply.

(**Bradley**, _Elisabeth,_ Albus)

**You wanna hang out at the lake during lunch? Maybe skip Potions? Slughorn loves us, he won't mind.**

_Yeah, do you wanna invite Jakkob and Anne? I feel like I haven't seen them in forever, and I only have one class with Anne. I see Jakkob in class and in the halls but we never have time to talk._

**Yeah, that's fine. Me or you asking them?**

_Could you? I really feel like I need to pay a bit more attention to the lecture. I think I misspelled something on my notes._

**Ellie, Ellie, Ellie. What am I ever going to do with you? Our little grade-conscious girlie. Anyways, are you going with anyone to Hogsmead this weekend? **

_No why?-_Yes she is

**Potter? What the hell are you doing writing on this note. This is a private conversation. **

Apparently not private enough for Ella to hide it from me.

_What the? Can the both of you just shut up. Bradley, answer my question, and Al, I didn't think that you read over people's shoulder and it is a private conversation._

**I was wondering if you'd go with me, we haven't gone to Hogsmead in such a long time.**

_Of course! I'm sorry I've been hanging out with other people (_not) _but yeah, it's fine._

He meant as more than friends, Ella. Back of Bletchley.

_You both are idiots. Albus, Bradley does not like me as more than a friend. And Bradley, I didn't go with our group for one Hogsmead day. One, that's all. It's not that big of a deal, and it's not like you did anything important that day. This is the end of this conversation. Bradley, I will deal with you at lunch. _

I then spent the classes before lunch dutifully ignoring both boys, choosing to sit with Gina and her friends instead.

I was walking with Gina to lunch when I saw something I could have gone without seeing my whole life.

Scorpius and Candice Schaeffer making out passionately right on the side of the corridor. I gagged.

"Get a room you two!" Gina snapped, disgusted. Gina didn't exactly like Candice or, "Candy." I sneered at them as they broke apart, apparently startled.

"Ellie," Scorpius began, he knew that I hated her. I sneered.

"Sinking down to that level? Shame Malfoy, real shame. I mean, you could've at least chosen a pureblood." I gave him a disgusted look before turning to her.

"How much is he paying you?" I smirked. "A sickle for every time you sleep together?" And with that Gina and I pranced into the hall, heads raised, arrogance and better-than-you expressions plastered on our faces. On the inside, I was boiling.

We took our places at the table, eating a bit of salad, chicken and a glass of water. Rose was still gorging herself. She looked a bit thicker, though there wasn't really a difference. It had to go slowly, so it looked to be natural. However, the hunger potion was helping by making her constantly starving. Gina and I smirked.

I know all of you are thinking 'Oh, no one gets to be that good friends in such a short time.' I guess it's different in other houses, but we have to band together. Other houses hate us, and the world hates us. When you meet someone, you either choose to trust them or shun them. We got a second chance, and no one goes back on second chances. If she did, she would lose any possibility of being Slytherin Queen.

I talked with Bradley at lunch and we cleared everything up. He didn't mean as more than a friend, he meant as our group. Scorpius tried to talk to me, but I ignored him. He had gone too far.

A week went by of ignoring him, hanging out with my true group and Gina, and the plan was slowly showing. Weight gain potions were no longer necessary, and her hair had returned to it's normal state. Her makeup was slowly being changed out, and some of her clothes. Too much at once could be disastrous, we needed it to look natural.

So I went to bed after a successful week, feeling like I was getting somewhere.

**Review, review, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okey-Dokey, here comes chapter 7. Once again, I will apologize greatly for updating soooooo slowly, I just needed a bit of time to plan the story a bit longer. Lots of thanks to awesomerocks98, by the way, for leaving an awesome review! I don't own HP. :(**

**Chapter 7:**

One thing was for sure, and that was that my life was utterly screwed up. I thought he would come begging, crawling back, sulk for a while while I made him wait. I thought Scorpius had the good pureblood grace and mind to realize that he needed to grovel a bit, as was customary. Because sleeping with the mudblood, Ravenclaw bitch that humiliated me in first year was _**not **_okay. I mean seriously, a _**major**_ no no. In fact, it would not have been unheard of, surprising or looked down upon if I had completely erased him from my life. After all, that was what his Aunt did when she found out that Astoria was getting married to the man who had broken her heart. I respected Scorpius' Aunt Daphne for that.

I was not usually one to be quickly forgiving, in fact, I held rather large and long grudges. Though stubborn and stuck up, I was not stupid. I kept a cool head as long as I could and hid it until I was in private. I could see fact and reasoning. And I had known that cutting Scorpius out of my life wasn't an option. Ignoring and brushing him off for a few weeks, maybe a month or so? That I could do. But completely gone? Never. That was, until I saw him with his arm around Rose Weasley's waist.

He was sitting at his usual place at the Slytherin table with that hideous _Gryffindor _tucked at his side. I fumed for a moment, an expression of pure anger flashing across my face. Bradley looked at me, concerned. But it was gone, I buried it deep beneath my outer shell. And with that I gracefully made my way over to sit beside Gina.

"Morning darling." She kissed each of my cheeks.

"Good morning Gina." I greeted, repeating the kissing on the cheeks, something both of us were taught at a young age. "Have you seen the scum on the table this morning?" My voice lilted slightly, and I saw my words drift over to where Scorpius and Rose were sitting. "Hogwarts really should get to cleaning the place up. It's like a dump around here." I finished with a smirk. I saw Scorpius go to stand up, fists shaking before Albus pulled him back down.

"Oh, I know love." Gina said sympathetically, patting my hand as I carefully cut into a grapefruit. "It's terrible how the quality has gone down. And have you seen the way some interact with the filth? Touching it and- ugh" Gina shuddered. "That slime and mud all over them. Disgusting." The Slytherin table echoed with snickers and smirks all down the seats. They didn't have loyalty to Scorpius, at least, not as much as they did to Gina and I. Two Slytherin Queens, it turned out, were _so _much better than one.

Quidditch. That happened to be where I found the biggest problem with the rivalry. Your quidditch captain as your enemy is not good. I realized this the hard way.

"Black, I want fifty more bleacher sprint!" His voice yelled at me. I was bent over, panting. I was used to being pushed but this was ridiculous. The whole practice had been like this. Two hundred push ups, three hundred sit ups, three laps on foot around the pitch, pegging (sit in front of goal on broom while the team pelts bludgers at you, then run back and forth back and forth while they threw them at you. Making you stronger my ass.) etc. I was _sooo _done with Scorpius Malfoy. But I loved Quidditch.

I was not a happy camper when I trudged back down into the dungeons, soaking wet, shivering and pissed off. Everyone took one look at my face and took off. I stalked up to Scorpius.

"You win this one," I snarled at him. "I quit, good luck finding yourself a good keeper by tomorrow." And spun on my heel.

I didn't watch the game the next day, though I heard we had lost a humiliating 20-450 to Hufflepuff. Instead, I had slept in, took a long hot bath, had a nice big breakfast and spent my Saturday lazing about. There was a Hogsmead trip later on, after the game. Gina and I were getting ready.

Plucking our eyebrows, shaving, washing our faces, etc. The basics came first. Then, we picked out our outfits and started on makeup.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own Hp. Okay peeps, time for some reviews! PLEAAAASSSSEEE!**

**I know someone's reading this, PLEASE review! It makes me feel extremely stupid and useless when I don't get any reviews...**

**Chapter 8:**

I laughed along with Gina as we walked down the streets. There were Hufflepuffs abound, with broadly smiling faces and sulking Slytherins (the later of which was nothing unusual.) I had to say, Lacey, Gina and I looked adorable. We were wearing cute dresses and heels, and I felt like I had all the power in the world. **(outfits at www (dot) polyvore (dot) com/gina elisabeths dresses hogsmead/set?id=23206134) **And nothing could ruin it. Then, we ran into them.

Candice Schaefer, Rose Weasley and Allison Wood. Albus and Scorpius were trailing behind. Let me tell you a little bit about Candice Schaefer. She's a spoiled, rich, pureblood, daddy's girl. She's also my year, Ravenclaw, a whore, and blonde. I swear, this girl gives blondes their bad rep. She's hated me since forever, and I've hated her as well. Allison Wood, is in our year as well, but in Ravenclaw. She can be nice or mean, depending. And she's James Potter's girlfriend.

"Like how you lost?" Rose sneered at me. I smirked.

"_I _lost? Excuse me, but I quit the team. I'm not the one who lost." I told her snidely, looking pointedly in Scorpius' direction. Al caught my eye and smiled shyly. I gave him a quick smile back. You know, the boy really wasn't that bad looking...NO! Bad self! HE IS ROSE WEASLEY'S COUSIN! ahem. So I might be attracted to the middle Potter just a tad. But I assure you that this is a new development. Completely new. Never saw this coming.

"Where're you heading, Ellie?" Albus asked curiously. I glanced at Lacey and Gina.

"I believe we were just heading to Honeydukes, then the Three Broomsticks." Lacey said, bouncing on her heels.

"Mind if I come?" He asked we shrugged, setting off for the sweet shop, leaving the bitches (and Scorpius) behind.

I looked around, eyes wide. Gina laughed at me.

"This is heaven!" I sighed, content. Al looked ta me a bit strangely.

"She loves her sweets." Lacey explained as I set off throughout the shop, picking out things to my heart's calling. New box of sugar quills, two slabs of Honeydukes signature milk chocolate, chocolate grogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, toffees, crystallized pineapple, licorice wands, peppermint toads, and pink coconut ice. Yum.

Al started in amazement at my three bags full of candy before shaking his head and carrying the bags for me. The four of us found a table in the Three Broomsticks, which was packed full. I was squished in between Al and the wall, sipping a butterbeer and feeling my face flush as Al kept giving me quick, loving glances. I smiled shyly and looked down at the table. Lacey and Gina left shortly after that, making up some excuse about homework. Psh. I'm no idiot. Yet, maybe I am.

Al and I were standing in the Great Hall, just having returned from Hogsmead. He smiled at me.

"I had a great time hanging out with your friends and you." Al told me shyly.

"I did, too." I assured him with a warm smile. He bit his lip nervously before slowly coming closer to me.

I'm not going to give you all the details except that his lips were warm, he was a great kisser, and I quite enjoyed being held by him. We broke apart, my cheeks flushed and a silly smile on my face.

"Be my girlfriend?" He asked, a goofy smile on his own face. I nodded, beaming as he hooked his hand with mine.

I was so happy, I almost didn't notice the glares being sent by Rose and Scorpius.

Gina screeched along with me as we jumped up and down on my bed, hugging each other.

"It's soooo awesome how you like him and he likes you, and now you have a boyfriend!" She squealed. I grinned. I was Albus Potter's girlfriend. Possibly one of few sentences in the world that could make me giddy as a school girl.

"It was just so sweet," I gushed. "And he was so nice and sweet the whole time, ,and not in a creepy or weird or non interested in you way, more of a really nice friend and maybe a little flirting from time to time. And he's just such a gentlemen and doesn't say anything crass or rude. He's absolutely perfect." Gina looked at me knowingly.

"Has Malfoy disappeared?" She questioned. I hesitated before answering.

"Well, he's been acting differently and we hate each other right now. And to tell you the truth, he hurt me pretty badly. I don't know if I can ever fully forgive him for that. I'm no Hufflepuff. And I'm no Gryffindor, either. I hold grudges and I'm stubborn. And right now, I don't have the patience to deal with something like that, much less my feelings about it. So he's the least of my problems right now. Al is practically his opposite. Nice, smart, good boy, funny, teacher's love him, prankster without going too far, Gryffindor. He's someone who will _help _me with what I go through, not add onto the list of problems." I explained, "And the government is pulling a bunch of crap about whether or not I should get my parent's inheritance or not, and whether I should live with a Ministry official or with my foster parents and all this stuff because they want to make another person like me. Where the parents are dead, but they want the line to go on. They already have someone who's biologically my brother who already graduated, they want to do one with Sirius Black and Marlene KcKinnon, as well as make a Pettigrew."

"What exactly is so different about you from us besides the obvious?" Gian asked quietly. I had never told anyone.

"We have photographic memories, spells come to us easier, we're supposed to receive and process more information per second than a normal witch or wizard would in a minute, to be physically above others and to be naturally charismatic." I told her simply she nodded. "But, we also have a high risk of health problems. Like, I get sick extremely easily, and I have ADHD. But they have potions to help with those things, so no one can really tell." She gave me a sympathetic smile and gathered me in a hug.

"It'll all be okay." She assured me, and I could only hope she was right.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I really want to get this story going faster and at a better pace, and getting more reviews will help. ;) Anyways, I was thinking about possibly making Lacey her own fic... Tell me if you think its a good idea, please! I would also like to add that Elisabeth _is_ a Slytherin, and therefore will (like most of her housemates) she isn't going to care what 'mudbloods' and those lower than her think about her behavior, and will most likely act bitchy. Plus she's only 14. She's allowed to act that way. And I don't own HP or the song. **

**Chapter 9:**

_Love_ _It seems like only yesterday_ _You were just a child at play_

_Now you're all grown up inside of me_

_Oh, how fast those moments flee_

_Once we watched a lazy world go by_

_Now the days seem to fly_ _Life is brief, but when it's gone_

_Love goes on and on_ _Love will live_ _Love will last_

_Love goes on and on and on_

_Once we watched a lazy world go by_

_Now the days seem to fly_

_Life is brief, but when it's gone_

_Love goes on and on_

I smiled at the lyrics playing from the Wireless, my feet dipping in the water and head resting on Al's chest. We were at the lake, and the Halloween dance was tonight. I squealed inside at the thought. His arm resting comfortably over my shoulders, he placed a kiss at my temple, causing me to look up from my Potions book. He gave me an innocent grin at which I rolled my eyes. At first our relationship had warranted rumors and stares and whispering, but people had gotten used to us. Except Scorpius and Rose, of course. Neither of which were talking to us. I didn't care that much anymore, I was past it. And I had been right about Al being there to listen and comfort me. He had sat and listened to me as I explained everything to him, and he had understood and hugged me and let me cry a bit. He brought out the softer side of me, me on the inside.

People can say all they want about Slytherins having no souls, no emotions. That we are cold and unfeeling. But on the inside we are just like every other house, if not even more, emotional with souls and feelings. And because it is expected, we hide it. But when we hide it and bottle everything else, it can explode. It can be your killer. More Slytherin students have committed suicide than any other house. It doesn't surprise me. Probably because I have several relatives who committed suicide in their time. But with Al all my problems seemed to melt away, everything was brighter and lighter. Easier, happier. I was a more carefree, positive person. I was even doing better in all my classes. Al rubbed his nose against mine, hazel and green meeting. His lips slowly met mine, soft, slow and careful. Comforting and loving. We broke apart and he smiled down at me, pulling me into his lap and nuzzling my neck. I giggled.

"Don't Al! That tickles!" I giggled making him look up, eyes alight with mischief, before setting his fingers upon my sides, tickling me. I shrieked with laughter. "A-Al!" I exclaimed, he finally stopped, nipping my ear playfully. I pouted at him and he pulled me back for another kiss. I had noticed that Al was a very physical person. He liked to show affection that was. Es we had conversations and enjoyed them, but there was something more. When you could just enjoy being in their presence, just holding their hand, in their arms, feeling their heart beat and their lungs breathing in the air. And I felt the same way. That small touches could communicate what words could not. Some people wouldn't notice it, but our closest friends did. His hand on my knee during dinner, holding hands under our desks during classes, arms wrapped around each other while walking to classes, laying beside each other in a common room.

I felt bad, because I had barely seen any of my friends in the past few weeks, but I heard that Gian had another boy toy, and I knew that Lacey would be cramming for the tests that her teachers were sure to be giving out before Christmas break.

"Will you come home with me for Christmas break?" his words broke our comfortable silence. I looked up at him, surprised. It was still two months away, but I knew he wanted to make sure in advance. He looked down at me worried at my reaction.

"I'll have to check with the government, and I'm pretty sure they'll say yes, I'd love to." I told him sweetly, watching the smile break his face, he pushed up his glasses before gathering me in a hug and spinning me around ecstatically.

"I'll mail Mum that you said yes!" With a kiss goodbye he was off, running towards the Owlery. I smiled at his form running away, and turned back to the lake. I didn't usually mind lakes, or any large bodies of water for that measure. But I had more than just health defects. I was not the perfect being the Ministry had set out for me to be. I wasn't studious enough to be as smart as they had seen, wasn't interested enough in what people had to say, or what they thought to be extremely charismatic. And to tell you the truth, my memory was only photographic maybe once a year. Defects? Yes. And then there was the little suicide defect. Very small, just a glitch they said. Like how I had an extremely hard time memorizing things most of the year, harder than your average witch or wizard. And me being sick made me just like any other witch or wizard, which I didn't really care about.

But, the suicide effect. It had gone hand in hand with them trying to form the human brain. Large bodies of water often triggered the effect. I was struck with sudden urges to hold my breathe forever, to never have to see sunlight again. Thoughts and voices would fill my head, taunting and killing me on the inside. In other words, I was partially insane. Most of the time when I was with other people, water didn't bother me. And it was just big bodies of water, such as lakes and rivers and oceans. Al didn't know about this part of me. I stumbled back, before turning and running from the lake. And smack dab into Scorpius Malfoy. The panic in my mind was going off from the lake, and I was trying to get as far away from the water as I could. Scorp grabbed me and hugged me to his chest, picking me up and setting off to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey gave me a potion to put me to sleep, and a calming drought. My vision clouded over. I slowly opened my eyes, taking in my surrounding before sighing in relief that Al wasn't there. I didn't want to have to explain. That was when I noticed Scorpius sitting in a chair next to my bed, his gaze calculating.

"You didn't tell him." It wasn't a question. I fiddled with the hem of my sheets. I didn't want to fight with Scorpius right then. I hadn't had time to recover my emotions, to build back up my mask. His hand reached our and pulled my chin up so our eyes met. "Why?" He asked. I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"B-because I thought he'd hate me, not want me if I told him. I thought he'd run away and tell everyone and I'd be alone. I thought he'd leave me, just like everyone else has. I thought he would show the world what I'm really like. I can't handle that." I told him, tears running down my face. His eyes softened and he climbed up on my bed, taking me in a hug and letting me cry into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for leaving you and for betraying you like that." He told me softly, and I felt my mind whirring. Could I forgive him?

"I understand that you need to have other friends, need to have your fun with girls. And that is your right, but you also need to see that your choices in those girls really hurt me Scorp. Those are girls who hate me, and I'm not too fond of them either. I know you think it's petty and everything, and I can try to tone it down a bit, but we're teenage girls. We fight. "And I also understand that you had every right to have a reaction to Al and I, but please keep it to yourself if it's going to be negative." I begged him, looking into those grey orbs. "He really makes me happy." Scorp sighed, obviously fighting himself on the inside.

"You're happy?" He checked, and when I nodded he spoke again. "Well then, I'll try my best to be happy for you." And everything was forgiven. Because although we might be Slytherins, teenagers, and right brats, we had been friends for much longer than that. "So, ready to get out of here?" He asked. My answer was to shoo him out, close the privacy curtain and throw on a pair of clothes I had accio-d from my room, running a brush through my hair before throwing it up in a ponytail. I stepped outside of the curtain and checked out with Madame Pomfrey before leaving to the Slytherin Common Room with Scorp by my side. Everything was good, right and better.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay I'm in a writing mood today. I'm trying to update as much as possible :) **

**Chapter 10**

EEEEEE! Hehe, Halloween dance. Al's going as the Mad Hatter and I'm going as Alice. From Alice in Wonderland. Yes, that muggle movie.

Anne went as a Faerie with Jakkob (I think they're going out now.) Lacey went as a gypsy in a slightly revealing costume. Jakkob and Bradley both went as pirates. Scorp and Rose went as Peter Pan and Wendy. Gina went with some random guy, and she was a princess. I'm just going to leave it at the fact that I had a great time, and it was super awesome.

Being friends with Scorp did not affect me at all. Nope. No way.

Psh, yeah right. It completely did. It also made it even harder to juggle my friendships. I mean, you would think all the groups would merge together, but no. Lacey had been brought in on Gina and my plan for Rose, so we hung out at most meal times, while Scorp was sitting with Rose (who was still his girlfriend,) and Bradley sometimes joins us while Jakkob and Anne sit at their respective house tables.

In lessons with Gryffindors, I sat with Bradley and Al. Classes with Ravenclaw meant I sat with Anne and Scorp. Free time during the week was cycled in between everyone, but I found myself either with Gina, Lacey or Anne most of that time. Weekends I mainly hung out with Al.

I have decided that I no longer like Scorp as more than a friend. I mean, it would be kinda messed up if I was going out with Al, but in love with his best friend. Anyways, Scorp doesn't like me like that and he has a girlfriend. Oh! And I am officially Al's girlfriend, as of two days after the Halloween Ball. We were walking around the garden, and the sun was setting so the sky was dim. There were faeries glowing in all different colors flying around (they love Professor Longbottom's garden.) And all of a sudden he stopped and took my hands in his and looked me in the eyes.

"Elisabeth, I like you. I really like you _a lot_. And we've been dating for a bit now, and I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my girlfriend." And how could anyone say no to that?

And I nodded and he kissed me. Then he put one arm around me and we walked around until it was almost curfew. Then he walked me to the Grand Hall, where I forced him to leave because he just can't know about the Slytherin Common Room password.

And suddenly, my life seems perfect.

I'm not quite sure what's going on anymore. I'm quite out of it. Today, I told nearly all my friends that didn't already know about the suicide affect about it. I told Al separately from everyone else. And they all were so good with it. It was amazing. Al just hugged me for a while. Then he said that he wished he had known earlier when I told him about how I had ended up in the hospital wing from the lake incident. I told him it was okay, though, because it made Scorp and I good again.

I know everyone has said this, and you're always like, oh, yeah right! But_ seriously, it really does feel like a giant weight was lifted off your chest. _Simply amazing. Wonderful. Cool-tastic. I'm just making up words now... But, as always, Rose Weasley had to come along and ruin everything.

Scorp, Lacey, Gina, Bradley and I were all hanging out in the Slytherin Common. We were talking and goofing off, messing around. It was nice, just us Slytherins for once. It was also the weekend, but we had all put off plans with our boyfriends/girlfriends to hang out.

We had, so far: set up a mini kitchen and made a muggle TV cooking show episode, made a life sized statue of the Head Boy (a Slytherin) and Head Girl (a Ravenclaw,) had a pillow fight, then made a castle out of pillows. It was tiny on the outside, but huge on the inside, like, ¼ as big as Hogwarts itself. Humongous. And we were just laying down inside, because everything was made of realllllly soft pillows. My head was on Scorp's stomach, my feet on Bradley's stomach. Scorp's head was resting on Lacey's feet where she was braiding his hair to stand up in all directions. Lacey was back to back with Gina, who had Bradley's feet in her lap. We were all talking about Slytherin's chance at the Quidditch Cup. I said we'd definitely win. We need to, especially because James Potter is captain this year. Our captain is Matthias Flint. Matty's pretty awesome. Not to mention I'm the only one that gets to call him that. He's a sixth year. I dated him for a week last year. Didn't work out.

I don't know about Scorp, Lacey, Gina or Bradley, but I was drifting off to sleep (okay, it was only two in the afternoon, but it was dark and warm in there!) when Al and Rose came in, Rose casting a lumos and sticking her wand right in my face.

"AHG! WOMAN! GET YOUR FRICKIN WAND OUTTA MY FACE!" I am not literate when I wake up. And since I was almost asleep, its even worse. Scorp and Bradley cracked up laughing at me while Gina and Lacey dragged me away from Rose. I snarled at them, shaking them off and glaring at the snobby redhead.

"What are you people _doing_ in here?" Rose snapped at us, looking disgusted. She turned on Scorp. "You blew off our weekly couple emotional session so you could lay around with _her_?" I was quite proud at the fact that she acknowledged and finally understood that I would always be #1 in Scorp's life.

"No, no Rose! You'll always come first. We were just hanging out. I didn't mean to blow you off." Scorp reassured her.

Screw what I said before. Al slipped down next to me, not saying anything but giving me an amused smile. I cuddled up to his side, and he ended up plopping me down on his lap and letting me fall asleep there. Ah, the perks of having an awesome boyfriend.

"Elllllllla. Ellllllllllllllllllllllllllla." I mumbled somethin inconherent, waving off whoever was waking me up and snuggling into my warm pillow. Hmm, strange. My pillows usually aren't this warm. And where the heck is my blanket? I opened my eyes blearily and yawned to see Al grinning down at me. I screamed, a bit out of it and _tried _to get away. He held my there, though. Stupid strong boys. I kept squirming and trying to get away.

"El;a, please. Stop squirming!" He hissed. I stopped for a second, thought about it, then turned red and nearly jumped off him, him letting me go this time. Gina, the only one still in our castle cackled madly and grabbed my hand, and we sprinted to dinner. Poor boy. You know, I feel rather bad for him. Ah, I suppose something like that was to happen sometime, anyways.

I ate dinner with Gina, and she kept laughing at me through out it. It really wasn't that funny, was it?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"Alllllllllllllllllllllll" I whined, pouting and poking his side. Such a Gryffie, with the innocence and blushing and being embarrassed. I had been bugging him to pay attention to me and to stop being so embarrassed for the past hour of DADA. Who needs to know about whatever the lecture was on, anyways? He finally turned in his seat and looked at me disapprovingly.

"Ella, pay attention to Professor Connors. This is going to be on the end of year exams." His cheeks were stained pink. I giggled.

"And that would matter why?" I asked him sweetly, fluttering my eyelashes. His face was now a comical scarlet color. Al was so easy to mess with. Scorp clapped him on the shoulder from my other side, leaning his chair back on two legs to talk to Al.

"She's messing with you, bud." Scorp told Al with a grin. I _knew_ I wasn't the only one enjoying Al's discomfort. Of course, most girlfriends wouldn't do this to their boyfriend. But, then again, I wasn't most girlfriends. I smiled innocently at Al when he looked at me, eyebrows raised. I widened my eyes and blinked slowly. _Innocent. Innocent. Innocent. _I tried to project the word into his mind while still _looking_ innocent. I don't think it worked from the way he glared at me. I smiled sweetly. Then his hand darted down and he squeezed my knee. I squealed, he knew I was ticklish there. Jerk. Everyone in the room turned to look at me. I beamed and waved. Just act like nothing happened.

Once everyone had turned away I turned back to glare at Al, who was silently laughing. Then to glare at Scorp, who was doing the same thing. I smacked the back of both of their heads. Idiots. Scorp grinned at me and threw an arm around my shoulder, then dragged my chair and myself, squishing me to his side. "You know you love me." his mouth was almost touching my ear as he whispered it. I glared playfully at him and shook my head, sticking my nose in the air. He laughed, his mouth still so close that his breathe tickled my ear and the side of my neck. He kept his arm around me, squishing me, for the rest of the lesson (the whole five minutes more.) Then Al put my stuff in my bag, put it on his shoulder so I wouldn't have to carry it and held my hand, helping me get up. After which he promptly put his arm around my waist and left to lunch.

"Nuh-uh, potatoes beat carrots any day." Al defended, throwing a potato at Scorp for good measure.

"Nope. Carrots win any day." Scorp argued back, pretending to stab Al with a carrot. Gina and I looked at each other before slowly shuffling down the table, away from the two weirdos.

"Hey!" Al exclaimed, realizing what we were doing and pulling me back to him. "Now, my wonderful girlfriend, don't potatoes beat carrots?" He asked me expectantly. I looked back and forth between Al and Scorp.

"You do know that carrots help give you good eyesight, don't you?" Lacey told Al, popping up from no where, snatching Al's glasses off his face and shoving a carrot in his mouth. Lacey slipped in between Al and I before grabbing some food and stuffing her face before inconspicuously looking at Rose. Gina and I had let Lacey in on it, and let me just say, Rose was getting really chubby, her hair was getting to be super frizzy, carroty orange-red hair and part two of the plan was going to be put in motion today.

Kimma Finnegan, a sixth year Gryffindor, was going to... _exchange _Rose's makeup. Apparently Rose had been a real bitch to her last year. I didn't really care about the details, as long as she was going to help us bring Rose Weasley down, I was good with it.

I had seen Rose freaking out, trying everything to lose weight and get her hair back to the way she wanted it. I could also see Scorp getting ready to break up with her. I couldn't wait. Scorp never does things like this privately. That thought alone put me in a great mood for the rest of the day.

Turns out I didn't have to wait long, it was Friday and all the classes had just been let out. We were in the Room of Requirement, which was basically turned into a hangout place after classes, and Saturday night it was turned into a club of sorts, for fourth years and above. It was huge, and pretty crowded. Rose, Al, Scorp, Gina, Bradley, Anne, Jakkob and I were sitting in our own little wing of the room in a circle of chairs. Scorp kinda turned to Rose, took her hand and walked her to one of the walls of the main area. Everyone could see them, but it was so loud that nobody could really hear.

I saw Scorp's mouth form the words w_e're over _and Rose run out, sobbing. Scorp came back and sat down, throwing Al a guilty glance. Al stood up with a sigh.

"Sorry Scorp, but you know I've gotta." And then Al punched Scorp in the face and turned to leave, eyes looking at me, asking me who I was going with. Go with my boyfriend (to comfort the girl I hated) or stay with my best guy friend (who my boyfriend was slightly pissed off a, but had broken up with the girl I hate.) I dropped down next to Scorp on the couch, the spot where Rose had sat before and conjured an ice pack and helping Scorp hold it to his throbbing eye, where a dark bruise was already forming.

I convinced him to go to the nurse, and Madame Pomfrey gave him a potion to reduce the pain, then one to bring down the swelling, then another potion to lessen the bruising. I stayed by him the whole time, watching as he downed each of the (horrendous tasting) potions. He made a face after the last one, and turned to look at me as I muffled my giggles at his expression. He playfully kicked me lightly with his foot. Madame Pomfrey instructed him to keep the ice pack on his eye for the next hour or so, and to place freezing charms on it whenever it started to defrost.

We left the Hospital Wing and he bumped me with his shoulder.

"Thanks for staying, Lissa." He used the nickname he made up for me in first year, that only he was allowed to call me. I shrugged.

"You're my best guy friend Scorp. Friends always come before boyfriends, or girlfriends if you're a guy." I told him. It had always been that simple for me. Scorp smiled at that and threw his arm around my shoulders as we walked to the Slytherin Common where we met back up with Bradley and Gina and Lacey, laying out on couches. Scorp kept his arm around me as we laid back on one couch while Gina and Lacey were laid out on another couch and Bradley was relaxing on a love seat. We all talked and just relaxed, just like old times. Except, Gina was our friend now, I had a boyfriend, and Scorp had dated several of my enemies. But, eh, what were those small facts in the grand scheme of things?

**Please review! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. **


	12. Chapter 12

** A/N: Thanks a ton to _NotADreamYetNotANightmare _and_ Away-with-the-fairies_, and I'm terribly sorry for not updating. Please review, it only takes a few seconds, and it will make me update faster. The more reviews, the faster the updates.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

**Chapter 12**

I poked Scorp's face.

"Wake up! Wake up!" I chanted, trying to roll him off the couch. I failed at that. He was too heavy. "And lay off the pudding!" I added, grinning. He shot up at that, glaring at me.

"Lay off the pudding? Are you trying to tell me something?" He asked, offended. Drama-King. I nodded and smiled sweetly at him.

"That you should lay off the sugar and carbs for a bit. You're getting awful heavy." I told him, teasing but widening my eyes and looking at him like I was completely serious. He was flustered.

"But-I-hey...This is not fat!" He finally yelled at me, nearly ripping the buttons off his shirt as he tore it off.

Oh. My. Merlin. He was flippin gorgeous. It had to be the Quidditch. Had to be. His abs, oh my god. Yummmmmmmmy. He smirked and cleared his throat, making me wake up from my state of dreamy-ness.

"Like what you see?" He asked, raising an eyebrow while still smirking. I scowled and hit him.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." I snapped at him. He couldn't know that I liked him. Especially because I was dating his best friend. Was I anymore? If Al didn't apologize to Scorp by next week, we were over. If Al said or did anything to Scorp again that was bad/mean/etc. I would break up with him.

"On who?" Scorp asked simply, stretching his arms behind his head. My eyes were drawn back to his amazing body. I snapped my eyes back to Scorp's face. He really needed to stop smirking. I thought for a second. Haha, I knew just who and it would piss Scorp off.

"Jacob Wood." I told him slyly. Jacob Wood was a seventh year, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, and was _extremely_ good looking. Scorp scowled and pulled me on top of the couch with him so I was laying on top of him rather awkwardly. We all had fallen asleep on the Common Room couches. Scorp threw the conjured blanket he had used last night over me, bundled me in it, picked me up and carried me up the boys staircase into his dormitory.

In Slytherin, only two people shared each dormitory. Scorp shared with Bradley, who was mysteriously absent. I think he and Gina and Lacey all went to the Room of Requirement, while leaving Scorp and I there all night. Scorp dumped me on his bed, and snuggled under his covers before pulling me under with him and wrapping his arms around me.

"Now go back to sleep." Scorp ordered me. I rolled my eyes, but ended up falling back asleep anyways.

I yawned and stretched, enjoying the warmth that enveloped me. I was never this warm. House elves seemed to think Slytherins didn't like warm, cozy things...well, we do to some degree. I heard a deep chuckle and my eyes slowly opened to see Scorp grinning down art me. I groaned and rolled back over.

"Go awaaaayyyyyyy." I whined. He grinned and pulled me up onto his lap, where he was sitting up against the wall.

"Nope." He popped the p. "Now, unless you would like to fuel the rumors around the school that we are having steamy broom closet affairs, you may want to go change into your school stuff." I shook my head at him, the silly boy.

"Scorpius, deary, I would be coming out of your bedroom, not a broom closet. I have far higher standards then that." I told him with a wink, slipping out of his arms and slipping out of his room without a backwards glance.

I sighed with relief when I realized all my roommates were either showering, still sleeping or already gone to breakfast. I grabbed a towel and my uniform before jumping in the shower. The hot water relaxed my tense muscles and let my mind go blank for a few minutes before what was sure to be a hectic day. Last day of school before winter break. I was going back to Ireland, to spend Christmas with Mom and Dad, or Maribel and Lane, my 'adoptive' parents, like always. I could already picture it in my head. Picking out the perfect tree with Dad, helping Mom make strings of popcorn and cutting out paper snowflakes. Watching as with a flick of her wand, everything would be perfect and decorated, except the tree. The tree was always decorated by hand. With glittering, glass blown ornaments to crooked, falling apart, homemade wooden versions. After picking out the tree, I would go shopping for their gifts with my friend, Mary, who was home schooled. Then our two families would come together Christmas Eve and go to a church service, before going to my home and drinking hot chocolate and telling stories of past Christmases. Mary would sleepover in my room that night, and her parents would spend the night in our guest room. The next day would be spent celebrating together. I couldn't wait.

"You staying over break this year?" Jakkob asked, sitting down next to me. I nodded.

"You want to come visit?" I asked, looking at Lacey to communicate that the invitation was for her as well.

"So I guess that means you're not going with me?" I heard Al's defiant tone from behind me. I sighed and put a hand to my forehead. It was way to early for this. I turned around.

"As I was not aware that that was even a standing option, no. Now, if you would excuse me, I have classes to get to." I said frigidly, walking off. Of course, classes didn't start for another hour, and my only class for the day was Herbology. Which was with the Gryffindors. Al was still not apologizing or really talking to Scorp, evidently choosing his bitchy cousin's side. Therefore, we had unofficially broken up. I would choose my best friend over my (ex) boyfriend again and again.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait between updates :( I'm totally stressed about school and tests right now :P I'm trying out making this story have a bit more of a plotline than a plain romantic story, so tell me what you think! Any tips, ideas, criticism, and comments are welcome and wanted! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, only my characters and plot. **

**Chapter 13 (dun dun dunnnnn) **

"Mary!" I screeched, pulling the tall brunette into a hug. She grinned blindingly at me.

"It's so good to see you, Lissy." She gushed, "You wouldn't believe how boring it gets around here with no other teenagers anywhere near our neighborhood." I nodded at that.

"However," I told her simply, loping my arm through hers as we browsed through the huge muggle store, "You do not have to deal with the drama and complications that I must." She looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding and sighing.

"I suppose you're right, but anyways, I heard you got a boyfriend?" I then went into a long and detailed discussion on how I got a boyfriend, who's best friend I was practically in love with, how I ruined my enemy's life while becoming best friends with another old enemy, and and chose my boyfriend's best friend (who I still might like a little, okay, a lot,) over my boyfriend himself. She gaped at me.

"All this in under four months?" She asked. I nodded and she sighed. "This would only ever happen to you." before dragging me off deeper into the store to buy everyone presents.

:)

I ended up buying Gina a bunch of jewelry and a brand new pair of Christian Louboutin pumps. For Lacey, I got a cute flamingo bag, a straw fedora, a square silk scarf, a pair of old fashioned sun glasses, and a tan biker jacket. I got Jakkob a new pair of jeans and a red sweater and Bradley a new watch and black jacket. I got Anne a set of sapphire earrings and a matching necklace.

Scorpius, I had no idea what to get, though. I finally decided on a black blazer, and got him am expensive mood ring from a wizarding shop down the street, slipping it on a gold chain so he could wear it around his neck.

Mary and I headed home after that, deciding not to buy each other gifts this year. We hung out for a while, wrapping and sending off presents, gossiping, and then she left to go get ready for the Christmas Eve church service.

I slipped into a pretty red red (the only time you'll see me wear red besides Valentine's Day, and curled my hair. Mary and her parents came over, and we all walked down the street to the small, cute church. It was snowing, coating everything in a fluffy white blanket. The service passed by quickly, the merry songs and gracious prayers filling up the two hours easily. We were getting ready to exit the church, just saying a few 'Merry Christmas's to the people we knew when the church shook, windows shattered and fire burst in through the front door. Screams rang out as people scrambled together in the middle of the church.

I grabbed onto Mary's hand, my wand out and ready in the other hand. Our neighborhood was a wizarding one, so you would think everyone would be prepared but most left wands at home for things like this. Then, people in black cloaks with black masks that covered half their faces. They came in with wands drawn. Some had silver and black masks, which I would later pick out as the best duelers.

They were firing spells everywhere, and anyone with a wand was trying to protect anyone without a wand. It was about one to five. Mary and I were protecting a group of children, while fighting back five people, one of which had a silver mask. I gritted my teeth as an unnamed spell grazed my side, splitting it. I felt the sticky blood run down my side, and glared at the silver masked dueler, who had sent it.

Mary and I had been able to take down all four of the normal black masked duelers, but the silver masked one was extremely good. I saw a flash of red, a hiss of _Crucio_, and Mary screamed. My eyes grew wide. I fired a random spell at the silver masked person, who stopped the Cruciatus Curse in order to avoid being hit by the blinding jet of white light.

"Aw, does little baby Black want to play?" The silver masked person, who I now deciphered to be a woman, hissed. "I remember your father and uncle. Both traitors, but that it neither here nor there and that cause is neither mine nor yours." I was a bit confused to say the least, but was distracted by Dad yelling

"Liss! Get Mary and get out of here!" He tossed me his watch, which would take us to the Ministry if I pressed a button right under the six o'clock. I grabbed Mary's hand and pressed the button, feeling the beginnings of the Cruciatus on myself as I left out a blood curdling shriek, and suddenly we were gone.

Instead, we were sprawled out, blood soaking the Ministry's floors. There was a high pitched scream and suddenly people were all around us, saying to Floo Mungo's and such. Then, everything went black.

**Please Review, I promise I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I get five reviews for this chapter :)**


	14. AN NEWS!

Yes, this is only a A/N. I'm very sorry about my bad updating habits, and I've been trying to write more of this story but I've come across a huge block, and going back and rereading it all made me notice a few things

Firstly, the story begins pretty boringly, Elisabeth does take things a little too far, and I didn't really fully develop the characters into believably real people. I also didn't like the pace of the whole thing, so I came to a decision.

I am rewriting this story, and planning it all out before posting it. I AM sorry about this, increasingly so as it will probably take at least a few weeks, but it must be done if I'm going anywhere with Elisabeth Black.

Also, I wanted to warn everyone that the title of the story will probably change with the rewrite, but I can assure you that there will still be Elisabeth, Scorpius, Albus, Rose and Lacey in it, perhaps in a new light.


End file.
